I Dream
by Mysteriol
Summary: 4TH CHAPTER UP!After the breakup with Kaho, Eriol meets Angeline and now that Angeline leaves him, he is alone. Will this someone call Tomoyo make him love again? Definite E/T from me again.
1. To See You Again

I Dream   
  
  
This is my next E/T ficcie again! Hah! They never stop coming! And yes…I admit I think I'm finally getting a brain overload. Sheesho! Anyway, do enjoy this ficcie, k?  
  
p.s.abt the Riding the Wings of Dreams ficcie, I will continue it some time later. Gomen ne.  
  
Mysterio000  
  
One  
To See You Again  
  
Pale fingers ran across the keys of the piano and ended the piece with a gentle touch. Standing up, 17 year old Tomoyo Daidouji closed the oak cover of the piano as she made her way to the misty windows, staring out. The morning breeze blew in as the leaves rustled in the rays. Her amethyst eyes scanned the quiet streets when she stopped.  
  
A familiar blue-haired boy came into view, strolling down the deserted crowd of Tomoeda.   
  
Tomoyo rubbed her eyes as she glanced once more. It couldn't be…  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa?  
  
'I thought he was in England?' Tomoyo thought as her hands gripped the grills, eyes settling on the figure walking down the streets. She watched as he stopped in his tracks and looked about.  
  
'Still with the same brilliant instincts,' Tomoyo thought as her eyes continued to fix on Eriol when he glanced up.   
  
The usual dark azure eyes staring right into her amethyst ones…  
  
Then he smiled.  
  
Tomoyo waved and smiled back as she exited the front door to meet up with her old friend…But she couldn't help wondering why his smile was no longer as cheerful as ever, how come his smile held a sorrowful expression…  
  
  
"I see you noticed me." Eriol Hiiragizawa beamed as he walked alongside with Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo smiled, "I just happened to see you walk by. When did you come back anyway?" "Just yesterday." Eriol replied. "Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "Why? Must there be a reason when I return to Tomoeda?" Tomoyo smiled, "Sort of. You always have a reason as to why you come to Tomoeda." Eriol chuckled, placing his hands at his back, "So will you believe the reason if I came back just to see how things are?" Tomoyo smiled, "Maybe."  
  
"It's been a long while, Daidouji-san. Tell me how things are going." Eriol said, gazing down at her. Tomoyo smiled, "Things are going smoothly. Li-san and Sakura-san are engaged to each other already." Eriol's eyes twinkled, "Really? That's great then." Tomoyo giggled, "We used to matchmake them together, do you remember, Hiiragizawa-san?"   
  
Eriol grinned, "Of course I do remember, Daidouji-san. Those were the wonderful times the four of us had great fun together." Tomoyo nodded, "How's Nakuru-san and Spinel?" Eriol's eyes crinkled, "We've moved back to our old manor back at Tomoeda. They're there unpacking our things." Tomoyo giggled, "Then I bet the house will be in a huge mess." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"How's Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo queried but stopped as she noticed Eriol's smile vanished instantly.   
  
'Did I asked the wrong question?' Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san, are you ok? I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that question if you don't wish to." Tomoyo said. Eriol tried a smile, shaking his head, "Everything's fine. It's just that…we broke up, that's all." Tomoyo paused, "I'm sorry." Eriol shook his head, "Don't be, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Will it be ok if I ask you what happened?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded, "What do you want to know?" Tomoyo stared at her feet as it trudged along the pathway, "…I thought things were always going well between you two?" Eriol shook his head, "Not anymore. We began to drift apart then…I didn't know why. We just couldn't talk anymore like we used to. We no longer went on our normal morning strolls, we no longer poured our problems to each other like we used to."   
  
Eriol bowed down his head, tresses hanging over his dark eyes as he placed his hands in his pockets, "…Things changed, I realized." Tomoyo squeezed his hand reassuringly, "But everything's going fine now, isn't it?" Eriol smiled faintly, "I hope so."   
  
Eriol stared to the skies, "And then there was Angeline." Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow, "Who?" Eriol shrugged, "…A friend of mine. She came after Kaho left."   
  
Silence.  
  
"You fell for her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol shrugged, "I'm not sure. But it was obvious she likes me a lot." "Do you?" Tomoyo tried again. Eriol hung down his head, "I…I don't know. I met her in England at that time when Kaho and I broke up. She…tried to cheer me up. She's really nice."   
  
"And you left her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"…I don't know. I think….I think I was falling for her…" Eriol gazed up to the skies again, "But she went back to her first boyfriend…" Tomoyo's eyes softened, "…So now you're afraid?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo, "Afraid?" Tomoyo nodded, "Afraid of falling in love. You're scared, isn't it?" Eriol bit his lips, "I don't know."   
  
Tomoyo smiled softly as she gave Eriol's hand a gentle squeeze, "Cheer up, you know. Sometimes, love hurts. But one day, you'll finally find that someone whom will be with you no matter what." Eriol smiled, "Thanks, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo giggled, "You can call me Tomoyo now. We've known each other for a long time now." Eriol laughed as he put his hands behind his head, "We do know each other for a long time now, ne, Tomoyo-san? I guess it's been 6 years now."  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "I'm glad you remembered." Eriol looked amused, "Why won't I? I used to sit behind you in class during 5th Grade." Tomoyo giggled, "I remember." Eriol chuckled, "You were one naughty lass, though." Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow, "When was I ever naughty, Eriol-san?" Eriol's eyes crinkled with mischieve, "I remembered you tried to copy the spelling work under your desk because you forgot to learn, ne?"  
  
Tomoyo gaped, "That did not happened!" Eriol laughed, "That did! And then you got full marks for your spelling and got praised in class, remember?" Tomoyo shook her head, "I did not do that! That never happened!" Eriol snickered, "Hey, cool the panic, Tomoyo-san. April's Fool!" Eriol joked as he received a playful swat in return. Tomoyo pouted, "That is not funny, Eriol-san!"   
  
Eriol laughed, "Hey, chill! This month is the April! It's normal for jokes to crack around like that!" Tomoyo frowned but couldn't help smiling after that, "Fine, I will let you off today! But I won't get trick so easily now!"   
  
Eriol's mouth twitched with mischief, "We'll see, Tomoyo!"  
  
~  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes towards a certain direction where a harmonious tune was coming from. Piano melody. He quickly hastened his pace and came face to face with the music room door. Definitely the music was coming from here. He turned the knob and pushed the door slightly and peered in, revealing someone playing the grand piano, her long dark tresses flowing down her shoulders.  
  
Eriol adjusted his glasses…It was really hard to see since the person wasn't looking straight at him.  
  
He then paused.  
  
Tomoyo-san?  
  
He took a step forward and breathed. It was indeed Tomoyo Daidouji, head bent over the ivory keys, playing the melodious tune out. Eriol smiled as the tune finally came to an end. Tomoyo lifted up her head and smiled, "Hello, Eriol-san." Eriol applauded, beaming, "That was a very wonderful melody, Tomoyo-san. Since when do you learn how to play?"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as she stood up, "Your playing on the piano really left me fascinated. When you left for England five years ago, I took up the courses." Eriol smiled, "You do learn well. What was the melody called?" " 'Tomorrow's Promise'." Tomoyo answered, smiling, "Can you play me a song, Eriol-san? I would really like to hear one from you." Eriol bowed, smiling, "It'll be my pleasure."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Eriol took his seat down on the piano and ran his fingers over the keys, the entrancing notes beautifying the surroundings.   
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked when he played the last note of the piece. Eriol turned around and stood up, "What is it, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo smiled, "Can you maybe one day teach me that piece? It's really beautiful." Eriol beamed, "It's called 'Love's First Smile'. And sure, I can teach you if you want." Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically, "Will it be no trouble?"   
  
Eriol chuckled, "No trouble at all, Tomoyo-san. It just makes me smile how excited you can be." Tomoyo giggled as she settled down at the seat, looking up at Eriol, "Can you teach me now?" Eriol laughed heartily, "You sure is looking forward to it, ne?" Eriol smiled, "But wait here, I'll get the piece. I remembered giving it to Reda-sensei once. I think she kept it somewhere…" Eriol searched the cupboard as he pulled out the score sheets, "Gotcha!" Tomoyo giggled, "Great!"   
  
Eriol smiled as he settled the sheets down on the piano stand. "You can sit down beside me." Tomoyo said, smiling, as she pointed to the space next to her on the piano bench. Eriol chuckled as he did as he was told, "You're really happy today, Tomoyo, ne?" Tomoyo laughed, "Because I'm having a professional pianist to teach me how to play a wonderful piece!" Eriol shook his head, beaming, "I'm not that good."   
  
"Oh yes you are!" Tomoyo gushed, "I saw you playing once for Tomoeda's concert! It was wonderful!" She then shook her head, "Not wonderful, it was brilliant! Didn't you see the audience cheering and one of them even came up to give you a bouquet of roses? You were so brilliant, Eriol!" Eriol laughed, "Please, Tomoyo. I'm going to get really embarassed if you continue those words."   
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Ok then, Eriol. Can you teach me now?" Eriol chuckled as he placed his fingers over Tomoyo's, "We'll play it through once together first, ok? Then we'll go on slowly, get it?" Tomoyo beamed and nodded as the same beautiful melody entranced the room instantly.   
  
D…F#…A… Tomoyo's eyes scanned the score sheet as Eriol guided her fingers through Love's First Smile. A…E…A…The song ended as Eriol applauded, beaming, "That was wonderful, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled, "That's actually you who was doing wonderful." Eriol chuckled, "Now you'll play on your own. Will that be ok with you?" Tomoyo nodded, "I guess I can."  
  
The song started and ended beautiful on its correct notes as Eriol clapped, "That was brilliant, Tomoyo! You learnt fast!" Tomoyo giggled, "But it couldn't be without your help. Thank you." Eriol smiled, "I have a favor to ask you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, "Which is?" "Would you mind if I borrow the score sheets of Tomorrow's Promise from you?" Tomoyo shook her head, "Jolly not!"   
  
She opened her bag and pulled out four sheets of papers, "Here! I have it with me now!" Eriol beamed and accepted it, "Thank you." Tomoyo giggled, "I don't have to teach you, right? You're a clever pianist, Eriol." Eriol laughed, "Well, if I am having trouble, it will be no trouble if I come and find help from you?" Tomoyo shook her head and smiled, "Nope!"   
  
Eriol smiled, "Thank you, Tomoyo. I'm having a fine day today with you." Tomoyo smiled back, "Thank you, too, Eriol. I'm having a very, very wonderful day today."  
  
Eriol chuckled as he placed his fingers over the piano keys and started to play Love's First Smile again, letting Tomoyo watched intently over his playing, occasionally saying things here and there, crackling both of them up into laughter…  
  
Eriol smiled as he ended his piece, gazing at Tomoyo.  
  
It was weird how Tomoyo had quickly flown from a normal friend to a great friend to have…  
  
Your best friend? Eriol asked himself.  
  
He beamed softly as Tomoyo started to play her piece again.  
  
'Definitely…'  
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!  
Oops! That was too long a chapter, I guess! But…well…R N R!!!!!!!!!!!! I like wat I'm writing! And oh yes, the music room is actually referring to the music room at dunno what place. You imagine yourself. I myself dunno. And if you dun like the piano and dun knoe how to appreciate music, sorry, coz I just have to emphasize on ExT common passion for music, k? And Love's First Smile and Tomorrow's Promise can be found on Kevin Kern's In My Life CD. It is a wonderful music piece.  
  
R n r!   
Mysterio000 


	2. To Have You Smile

I Dream  
  
Hello! thanx 4 ur reviews! Anyway, do r n r this time or else….ha ha. Dunno. Anyway, this is again mysterio000 w/ u and well…you might realize that I do not write disclaimers in my fic coz I think they're a waste of time…And please dun flame! I say this sentence for all my ccs fics…CARDCAPTOR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!! K, happy now that there is finally a disclaimer? So dun flame. But this fic definitely belongs to me!!!!   
  
R n r! mysterio000  
  
Two  
To Have You Smile  
  
"Eriol-san! You're back!" Sakura Kinomoto cried out as she gave Eriol a friendly hug, "You're sooooo tall!" Eriol laughed as he received the same glare from Li Syaoran. Sakura, no longer being dense, instantly wrapped an arm around Syaoran, "But you're more suave, Syaoran!" Syaoran chuckled and stuck out his tongue at Eriol. Eriol chuckled. "How long will you be with us, Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"As long as I want. I only go back to England during the hols." Eriol mentioned. "Hello everybody!" Tomoyo greeted as she plopped her books down onto the table and smiled at Eriol, "Hi, Eriol-san." Eriol waved. Sakura arched an eyebrow as she whispered to her boyfriend, "Syaoran, how come Tomoyo seems to know that Eriol is already back from England before we knows it?"   
  
Syaoran merely shrugged.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo scanned the library shelves for the book as she stuck out one and sighed. Nope, it wasn't the one she wanted. Tomoyo walked back to the desk and put down the three books and shook her head. 'How come there isn't the book that I want?' Tomoyo opened the first book when she stopped.  
  
Was it…?  
  
Tomoyo reached out to the book across her.  
  
'Illustrating a Dream'.   
  
She opened the first page.  
  
'Dreams are…  
Illustrations from the book…  
Your soul is writing  
About you.'   
  
Tomoyo smiled. That was the book she wanted! Tomoyo looked around. Surely no one borrowed the book already? Tomoyo beamed as she held the book in her arms when a voice rang in her ears.  
  
"Surely you should have asked first."  
  
Oops! Tomoyo quickly shoved the book back on the table and turned around as the familiar figure walked up to her. Tomoyo sighed, "Eriol-san!" Eriol chuckled as he flopped down beside Tomoyo, "I didn't know you were looking for that book." Tomoyo smiled, "I like it a lot." Eriol snickered, "Too bad I got it first." Tomoyo held out the book to him, "Then you take it then. But make sure you borrow to me sometimes, k?"   
  
Eriol smiled, "Why don't you take the book first?" Tomoyo giggled, "Why don't we read it now?" Eriol chuckled, "Fine idea." He flipped opened the first page and both were soon hurdled into their own world. Eriol quickly turned to the next page when Tomoyo stopped him.  
  
"You read too fast, Eriol!" Tomoyo complained good naturedly. Eriol laughed, "Then read faster, Tomoyo! You're too slow!" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue as she read finished the last line, turning the page, "Now you can go on." Eriol chuckled as the story went on in motion.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he closed the read-finished book. Tomoyo looked up, "Yeah?" "Do you think it will be ok if you come over to my place to have tea?" Eriol questioned as Tomoyo beamed, "No problem at all! I would really like to visit Nakuru-san and Spinel again!" Eriol laughed, "Maybe we can have a duet, too." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
~  
  
Nakuru peered into Eriol's music room and smiled as Spinel floated up to her, "They sure make a great pair, ne, Ruby Moon?" Nakuru smiled, "Ah. I always loved to see Tomoyo-san and Eriol-sama getting together." Spinel sat on Nakuru's shoulder as they continued watching the pair doing their duet on the piano.  
  
  
"You really learn the pieces fast." Eriol commented as the duet ended. Tomoyo smiled, "It's all to your help, Eriol." Eriol chuckled as he pulled out another score sheet. Tomoyo looked curious as she traced the title, "…Sundial Dreams…" Tomoyo looked at Eriol, "Can you play for me to hear?" Eriol smiled, "Do you want to join in?" Tomoyo shook her head, "I'm new at this. You play first." Eriol beamed warmly, "Don't worry, I'll guide you at it."   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you." Eriol placed his fingers over hers, "Just listen carefully while I guide you through, ok, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo giggled, "Ok, Eriol."   
  
  
"Sugoi! They're so sweet-loving!" Nakuru squealed as she watched them through the small opening at the door. Spinel, in spite of his usual disagreement with Nakuru, nodded, "Very, very sweet." Nakuru smiled, "Maybe after all this while, Eriol finally found someone!" Spinel shrugged, "I do hope so…I mean, first there was Kaho Mizuki." Nakuru's smile vanished, "Kaho left Eriol because she found someone better. Eriol-sama was hurting badly but then there was-" "Angeline." Spinel finished.  
  
Nakuru nodded, "Angeline was there for Eriol…But…She left for her first boyfriend again. And Eriol got hurt again." Spinel looked at Nakuru, "Do you think Eriol-sama is afraid to love again?" Nakuru nodded slowly, "I think so." Spinel gazed at the couple hurdled at the piano bench, "Do you think Eriol will fall for Tomoyo-san?" Nakuru beamed, "I think he already is."   
  
  
Eriol opened the door as Tomoyo stepped out, waving, "See you tomorrow at school, Eriol-san!" Eriol smiled, waving back, "Ja ne!" Tomoyo beamed before she exited the Hiiragizawa manor. Eriol closed the door after her and headed up towards the stairs towards the music room again. Opening the oak cover, he began to play the notes of Tomorrow's Promise.  
  
Somehow, a girl with long, dark tresses had managed to enter the mind of the powerful incarnation sorcerer, Eriol Hiiragizawa.   
  
A smile touched his lips as the melody continued the journey to the end…  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled blissfully as she walked slowly towards her home, her mind filled with a thousand Eriol Hiiragizawas. Sure, Eriol was kind, sweet and gentle. Not to mention, suave, of course! Tomoyo giggled as she bowed down her head, silky tresses hanging down, watching her feet as it trudged along the pathside.  
  
Eriol…  
  
Tomoyo looked up to the skies.  
  
Good friend?  
  
Tomoyo beamed and nodded.  
  
Definitely.  
  
Great friend?  
  
Definitely.  
  
Best friend?  
  
Tomoyo smiled as two doves dived down from the skies and up again.  
  
You bet he is.  
  
The tune of Love's First Smile found its way to her lips as she began to hum it the way home, walking spiritedly.  
  
She could have sworn she was walking on air at the very moment…  
  
Eriol, your best friend?  
  
Tomoyo giggled and nodded, taking the fresh deep air of the day.  
  
"Hai, hai, hai!" She whispered to herself as she sighed blissfully, letting herself melt in the beautiful day.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran curiously eyed the couple sitting at the bench together, eating their lunch, one of them occasionally cracking a joke to make both doubling up with laughter. Syaoran shrugged. When had Hiiragizawa ever been so close to Daidouji?  
  
It was a complete mystery.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura called out as she hugged Syaoran, "Hello!" Sakura eyed Syaoran who was busy looking at one direction. Sakura let out a small laugh, "Thinking how they got along together?" Syaoran nodded, "I thought they were never this close." Sakura smiled, "Well, things can change. Just like you and me, remember?" Syaoran blushed, "Hai." Sakura beamed, looking at Eriol and Tomoyo, "Well, it's good they finally became great friends. I always thought they look good together."  
  
Syaoran whined, "Sakura! You haven't told me how they got along with each other!" Sakura smiled, "Their personalities, what else?" Syaoran shrugged. Huh?  
  
  
"Do you think Li-san is looking at us?" Tomoyo asked as she sat beside Eriol for lunch during school break. Eriol nodded, beaming, "He's jealous that I've got a pretty girl like you beside me." Tomoyo giggled, "He's got Sakura already!" Eriol smiled, "Obvious, isn't it? He's just thinking what made us got together in just a few days." Tomoyo giggled, "But it's really strange, though. Back in 5th grade, I never knew you well."  
  
Eriol nodded, "True. But still remember the duet we did together?" Tomoyo beamed, "Yasashisa no Tane. And I remembered when you turned the whole school into a maze and trapped me in." Eriol laughed, "And who could forget the piano chasing you?" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, "You were hell then, Eriol. You almost tried to kill me." Eriol smiled, "If I tried to kill you, won't I be losing something precious then?" Tomoyo beamed.  
  
Eriol was about to talk again when his mouth dropped opened. Tomoyo's face creased, "What is it, Eriol?" Eriol looked across of the cafeteria, "S-She…She's…h-here…" Tomoyo arched an eyebrow as she looked towards that direction, "Who's here?"  
  
"She's here…" Eriol bit his lips, "Angeline."  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2! This is where the twist comes in! This is gonna be a key to a chain of chapters…So stay tune and review all the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Mysterio000 


	3. To Fall in Love

I Dream  
  
Chapter 3 is here! Thanx again 4 the reviews! Sorry, homework's quite packed nowadays but I'll try to upload every chapter as soon, k? The exams are around the corner! Oopzzzz! Darn! So please r n r! K?  
  
Three  
To Fall In Love  
  
"Angeline…" Eriol trailed off.  
  
Tomoyo gaped as she turned around, the amber-haired, blue-eyed girl waving at their direction as she walked towards them, holding out her hand, smiling, "I'm Angeline Lankics. I see we will be the same class this year. I'm new here. I heard I'll be in the same class as the two of you." Tomoyo slowly reached out and shook her hand, "Tomoyo Daidouji." Angeline looked towards Eriol and dropped her hand, "You…You look familiar…"   
  
Eriol nodded, lips forming a thin line, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." Angeline gaped, "E-Eriol!?" Tomoyo sensed the tension and quickly excused herself.   
  
Eriol stood up and touched Angeline's hands, "Angeline! So we meet again…" Angeline quickly released her hands, "Yes, we meet again, Eriol. How are you?" Angeline asked tensely. Eriol nodded, "Fine. How are you and Peter?" Angeline bowed down her head, "Peter and I broke up." Eriol shrugged, "I see." Angeline eyed Eriol before sighing, "Look Eriol, maybe I did once liked you. But that's in the past already. I and you can only be friends. Just friends, that's all."   
  
Eriol nodded, hands in his pockets, "I know. When did you arrive at Tomoeda?" He asked darkly. Angeline shrugged, "Yesterday. I came to futhur my studies…I'm staying at a friend's house…And………And if there's nothing, I better be leaving now." Angeline turned on her heels and walked off. Eriol sighed as he slumped down in his seat as Tomoyo walked up to him, eyes softening, "Eriol?" Eriol looked up wearily, "Nani?" Tomoyo tried a smile, "Care to go for a stroll?"  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, looking down at his feet, hands in his pockets as he trudged along the pathside. Tomoyo bit her lips, "Tell me about Angeline." Eriol looked up, eyebrow arched, "What?" Tomoyo stopped and gazed at Eriol, "Tell me about her." Eriol shook his head, "I don't feel like it." Tomoyo sighed, "Am I not trusted, Eriol?"   
  
"I just don't feel like it." Eriol answered flatly. Tomoyo looked away, "Fine. I'm sorry for asking then."   
  
Silence overcame.  
  
"Look, Tomoyo, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that…I'm really tired and all and…" Eriol sighed as he gazed up to the skies, "I'm just so….I dunno…" He hung down his head again. "Try me." Tomoyo said, gaze softening, "I know I can't help in anyway. It's always better to tell someone, ne?" Eriol looked up at Tomoyo and shrugged, "I guess…"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I met her when I was at the park after my break up with Kaho. She…came up to me and did nothing but to sit beside me…" Eriol started, "That's how I met her…Then…we came out together more often and…" Eriol hung down his head. Tomoyo squeezed his hand, "You fell for her?" Eriol shook his head, "I…I don't know…But it doesn't matter anymore anyway. She has Peter now." Tomoyo bit her lips, "I heard they broke up, ne? …If you like her, you can always try to get her back."  
  
Eriol shook his head, "She doesn't likes me." "You can try." Tomoyo encouraged. Eriol smiled faintly, "Thank you, Tomoyo, but I really don't feel like doing anything right at this moment."   
  
Tomoyo nodded as silence fell among them.   
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Where are we heading to?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol stopped as he looked around them, only trees and benches surrounded them at the park. Eriol broke up smiling softly, "I don't know." Tomoyo giggled silently when she pointed to the swings, "Wanna take a ride?" Eriol smiled, "You're already 17, for goodness's sake, Tomoyo." Tomoyo skipped towards the swings as she sat, "I don't care. It's really fun."  
  
She pushed herself off the ground as Eriol chuckled, sitting next to her on the swings, "Really, Tomoyo, you're the weirdest person I've ever met in my whole life." Tomoyo shook her head, "There's one more weirder person than me." Eriol arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Who?" "You!" Tomoyo giggled as Eriol shook his head, chuckling, "In what way?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "A lot. You're a all mighty sorcerer, Eriol. But you don't act like one. You're really sweet, gentle and cute!" Eriol laughed as he swung himself up, "Not to mention, suave!" Tomoyo broke into gales of laughter, "So what about me? Why am I weird?" Eriol beamed, "Because you're such a strong woman, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo stopped herself on the ground, "In what way?" "A lot…" Eriol smiled down at the lass in front of him, "You make a really good friend, Tomoyo. I'm glad to know you." Tomoyo beamed, "Thank you."   
  
The sun set as the world changed its color instantly, letting the first stars peek through the Tomoeda skies.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol as she swung through the air, "Which is?"  
  
"Why do you like the swings so much?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "'Cause it reminds me of my past." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "How?" Tomoyo smiled, "My dad used to bring me to the swings. He always pushes me on the back when I was a little kid." Tomoyo sighed, "But he's now in France working. I barely see him now. He only writes to me through letters. Rarely, now. He's really busy. But I understand." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"What about Okaasan?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked surprised when she hung down her head, the swing slowing down to a pause, "She…passed away last month…" Eriol stopped himself, "Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-san…I didn't mean to-" Tomoyo smiled, shaking her head, "Daijoubu. It's all over now. Everything's in the past." Eriol smiled fondly, "You know Tomoyo, you're really strong."  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "To be happy, you have to always look towards the future and not live back in the past." She swung up again, facing the skies as doves soared above, "Through these days without my mother, I have learnt to be a much more stronger, happier and independent person. Everybody has the chance to live their own lives." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol, "Even if I'm just a normal girl like everybody."  
  
Eriol chuckled blissfully as he swung up with Tomoyo, "You're not just normal, Tomoyo. You're special. You're so brave and all, Tomoyo. I doubt I can be even as strong as you." Tomoyo shook her head, "Everybody can do it. You can, too." Tomoyo smiled, "It took me a lot of pains to go through the times without my mother but I told myself I still have to do it." Eriol smiled, "Ah."  
  
The moon shone brightly as the two swings finally slowed to a stop.   
  
"It's getting late, Tomoyo. I'll bring you home." Eriol broke the silence. Tomoyo smiled, "Ok." Eriol stood up and helped Tomoyo up.  
  
"Tomoyo?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
Eriol suddenly leant over and unplucked the clip from her hair, letting the loose dark strands tumble down her shoulders. Tomoyo looked at Eriol quizzically, "What was that for?" Eriol smiled, "I like it when your hair is down." Tomoyo giggled, "You're a weirdo, Eriol." Eriol grinned, "I may be a weirdo. Come on, Tomoyo, let's go."  
  
~  
  
Angeline look at Eriol, folding her arms, "What do you want, Eriol?" Eriol shook his head, "I just need one minute to talk to you. One minute, that's all I ask." Angeline shrugged and nodded, "One minute then." Eriol nodded, "Angeline, I know…maybe-" "Look, Eriol. Maybe I once did liked you in the past. But that's all already history. I don't like you anymore, get it? Things change, Eriol. I am no longer the usual Angeline you know." Eriol bit his lips, "But surely we still can remain as friends?"   
  
Angeline shrugged, "Friends, yeah." She turned on her heels and ran off. "Angeline!" Eriol called after but she didn't return. Eriol sighed as he plopped down on the park bench.  
  
"Eriol?"   
  
Eriol looked up to the soft amethyst eyes of Tomoyo, "Yeah?" Tomoyo sat beside him, "You look cheerless." Eriol shrugged, "Maybe." Tomoyo looked at him for a long while before speaking, "You spoke to Angeline?" Eriol nodded. Tomoyo leant against the bench, "And things didn't go well?" Eriol sighed as he slumped down the bench, "No."   
  
"Tell me the truth, Eriol. Are you in love with Angeline?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sighed, looking up to the skies, "Once, yes. I'm not sure about now." Tomoyo then smiled, "Everything will work out one day. You will one day marry someone you love dearly, ne?" Eriol chuckled, "Yeah…Hope so." Tomoyo nodded, "Definitely. This person will just walk into your life and you will know at first sight that she's the one for you." Eriol laughed silently, "The same goes for you." Tomoyo beamed.  
  
"Seriously, Tomoyo, everyday, 15 guys will come up to you and ask you for a date, only to receive the rejections. You're already 17, surely you should say 'yes' to at least one of them?" Eriol teased. Tomoyo giggled, "I don't think so. I'm just happy the way things are now." Eriol chuckled.  
  
Tomoyo gazed at Eriol for a long while before looking up to the skies, clearly asking herself one question.  
  
Am I falling for you, Eriol?  
  
  
  
  
  
Taadaa! Chapter 3! R n r! Motivate me, k? Ha ha! Anyway, please stay tune!!!! *Grabs Angeline by the neck and strangles her and throws her into the garbage, grinning*. There! All better! LOL.  
  
Mysterio000 


	4. To Shed the Tears

I Dream  
  
As usual…  
R N R  
E/T RULEZZZ AND RAWKZZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
Mysterio000  
  
Four  
To Shed the Tears  
  
"Angeline…" Eriol called after the blonde-haired woman, "Angeline!" Angeline turned around, "What is it, Eriol?" Eriol stopped, "…I heard the Tomoeda Annual Festival is coming up. I-" "You want me to come along?" Angeline asked. Eriol nodded slowly, "To see if you're free." Angeline shook her head, "I've got something on that day."   
  
Angeline was about to run away when Eriol grabbed her, "Angeline!" Angeline looked coldly at Eriol, "What!?" Eriol narrowed his eyes, "Why are you avoiding me?" Angeline shook her head, "I'm not!" "Yes, you are!" Eriol exclaimed, "Tell me why. Do you hate me?" Angeline pulled her hand away, "No!" Eriol sighed, "Angeline, why did you change so much?" Angeline narrowed her eyes, "None of your business, Eriol. And if there's nothing else, would you please excuse me." Angeline stalked off.  
  
Eriol stared after Angeline before turning on his heels.   
  
"Why did you became like this, Angeline?" Eriol mumbled as he entered the park, walking slowly.   
  
He then stopped…  
  
Tomoyo…!?  
  
He approached Tomoyo swinging on the swings, "Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo stopped herself and faced Eriol, "Hey." Eriol sighed as he sat down on the next swing.  
  
"Things didn't go well with Angeline?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shook his head, "Definitely not. I don't know why she changed so much since I last met her. She was always kind, gentle and everything…Now she changed to the exact opposite." Tomoyo smiled softly, "Maybe you should try looking by the other way. Her boyfriend just left her side, there's no doubt it will take her a while before she get used to it."  
  
Eriol sighed, "I guess. I'm just trying to get her to smile again and all. It's just so hard." Tomoyo squeezed his hand, "Just keep on trying, Eriol. You'll make it one day." Eriol smiled warmly, "Thank you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo bowed down her head, "Doitashi mashite…" She whispered as she swung herself lightly.   
  
Eriol looked at her, forehead creasing, "Something wrong, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo shook her head and smiled, "Iie. Daijoubu."  
  
Eriol stood up from the swings and knelt in front of her, "Something is definitely wrong, Tomoyo. Care to tell me?" Tomoyo shook her head, "Nothing's wrong." Eriol brushed her hair away from the face, "You don't trust me?" "It's not that…" Tomoyo whispered, "…My dad's friend in France called me last night…" Eriol bit his lips, "What happened?" "He's got a bad case of a cold. He's immune system is already weakening immensely and he's crictically ill. I…I-I don't know what to do." Tomoyo sighed softly as she looked back down at her feet.  
  
Eriol smiled gently as he took Tomoyo's hand, "Cheer up, you know. Things aren't that bad. Look on the bright side, ne, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo tried a smile, "I know. Thank you, Eriol." Eriol squeezed her hand, "It's nothing, you know. You've always been there when I'm down or something. You're always there when I needed someone to pour my troubles to." Eriol smiled warmly, "Thank you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo beamed, "I'm glad to be your friend, too."   
  
Eriol stood up, smiling, "The Tomoeda Festival happens tomorrow. Surely you can afford to be my partner at the festival?" Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "Ok!" Eriol held out a hand, "Now, let's say we walk home together?" Tomoyo beamed, "Ok, Eriol."   
  
~  
  
"You wanna try the Giant Ferris Wheel ride?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled, "Ok!" Eriol held out eight tickets, "Four more rides to go. Come on, Tomoyo! We're gonna race to the ride!" Tomoyo giggled as Eriol took her hand as they ran towards the station. The ticketman accepted the tickets, "Two tickets, ten rounds around the wheel." Eriol grinned, "Ten! That's brilliant." The man smiled as he held out the two tokens in return, "Have fun with your girl."   
  
Eriol chuckled, "She isn't my girlfriend." The man cocked an eyebrow, chuckling, "She isn't? Well, you two do make a great pair." Tomoyo giggled as she took the tokens, "Thank you." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo, "Come on, let's ride!"   
  
The man smiled as he watched them enter the cubicle. He sighed. Too bad they weren't a couple. They could have breaken the world record for being the cutest couple ever, he thought.  
  
  
"This is indeed a Giant Ferris Wheel!" Eriol exclaimed as he looked out of the clear windows, "The wheel is huge! And to think we're going for ten rounds!" Tomoyo giggled as she plopped down on the seat, "And to think there's cushion here, too." Eriol turned around, amused, "There is?"   
  
Eriol sat down and smiled, "It's wonderful." Tomoyo nodded as the cubicle took off. "Eriol, can I ask you something?" Eriol nodded, "Which is?"  
  
"How's your family like? I've never got to meet with them." Tomoyo mentioned as Eriol shook his head, "I don't have a family." Tomoyo stopped, "You…don't?" Eriol smiled, "Of course I do. I mean, I believe I have one. But they kind of passed away when I was at birth. Clow told me that my mom died when she gave birth to me." Eriol bowed down his head, "I don't know about Dad…" Eriol looked up through the transparent glass ceiling, the stars shining through, "I never heard of him…"  
  
Eriol smiled, "But I believe he's a nice man." Tomoyo beamed, "You can bet he is." Eriol sighed as he leant back on the bench, "You are so lucky, Tomoyo." Tomoyo looked amused, "Why?"   
  
"At least you got to meet with your parents…I don't even know how mine looks like." Eriol unconsciously said, looking down at his feet. Silence when Tomoyo nodded, "I guess I am lucky…" Eriol stopped, "…How's Ottosan coming along?" Tomoyo shook her head, "I haven't heard of him yet. All I can do now is to pray for the best." Eriol smiled reassuringly, "Everything's gonna be ok." Tomoyo smiled, "I'm trying to hope so."  
  
Eriol gazed up to the skies and sighed softly again.  
  
"Don't you ever feel lonely in the world, Eriol?"   
  
Eriol looked surprised when he gazed at Tomoyo, "Why?" Tomoyo bit her lips, looking down at her feet, "Because you have no one in the world. You're all alone." Eriol shook his head, "I got Ruby Moon and Spinel. I am never alone. No one is." Tomoyo slowly nodded, "I guess so."   
  
Eriol shrugged, pondering hard before asking the question he had always wanted to know, "Tomoyo, who do you live with now that Okaasan is gone?"   
  
Short silence.  
  
"……Only Beeble." Tomoyo finally answered. Eriol raised an eyebrow, "Beeble? Who?" Tomoyo giggled, "My puppy." Eriol widened his eyes, "You've got a puppy!" Tomoyo nodded, "I do." Eriol looked at Tomoyo for a long time before speaking, "You don't feel alone at home?" Tomoyo shook her head, "Beeble has been a great friend to me these days."  
  
Silence as the ferris wheel continued riding.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Eriol?" Tomoyo started.   
  
Eriol nodded, "Sure. What do you want to know?"  
  
Tomoyo's pulse raced, "…What if there's this person who likes you and…And…" Tomoyo looked at Eriol, "Will you give this person a chance or will you reject her because you're afraid to love again?"  
  
That question made Eriol froze, looking at Tomoyo for a long moment.   
  
"Afraid…" Eriol whispered, "Afraid to…l-love?" Tomoyo nodded.   
  
A long deafening silence.  
  
"I…I don't know." Eriol leant back on the seat, "I'm just sooo confused. First there was Kaho. We were almost an official couple seen by everyone. But because there was another man, Kaho left me…" Eriol hung down his head, "I…I got hurt…But there was Angeline who came in. She was a serious, mature lady and…we somehow got along with each other…But…But somehow…I couldn't laugh and smile along with her…" Eriol said, "Maybe because…she was too serious and quiet…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "You don't have to worry, Eriol." Tomoyo gazed up to the skies, "Each and everyone has their own stars up, pasted on their heavens." Tomoyo smiled and looked down at Eriol, "And just look right above and you'll find your life partner right there." Eriol looked to the skies.  
  
"Maybe…Maybe you're right…"  
  
~  
  
Eriol looked towards the direction where a soulful, sad melody was coming from…Eriol walked slowly towards the sounds of the tune as he stopped in front of the music room, silently twisting the metal knob and peeking in.  
  
The music stopped.  
  
Eriol entered the room, hearing muffling sounds…  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol quickly picked up his pace towards the bench where Tomoyo was sitted…  
  
Wiping the tears away from her face.  
  
Eriol sat down beside her, tipping her chin up, "Tomoyo! What's wrong!?" Tomoyo shook her head, drying the tears, "Nothing's wrong, Eriol. I'm fine." Tomoyo forced a smile, "Really." Eriol shook his head, "Don't lie to me, Tomoyo! Tell me!" A muffled cry managed to escape her lips as she desperately try to wipe the tears, "Everything's fine."  
  
Eriol bit his lips, "…Ottosan…?" Tomoyo just nodded, "He…He passed away an hour ago in France…" Eriol widened his eyes, "…P-passed…away?" Tomoyo nodded, another tear brimming, "Hai…" Eriol wordlessly pulled Tomoyo into his arms as she finally broke down, "I can't be strong, Eriol…I tried already…I don't know why I'm breaking down like that…"  
  
Eriol nodded, caressing her dark strands of hair, "I understand, Tomoyo. It takes time to go through everything…Once in a while, everybody just have to let the tears go…" Tomoyo nodded, "I guess…" Eriol pulled away, looking into her amethyst eyes, "How about I play you a nice song?" Tomoyo smiled faintly, "Ok…" Eriol laid his fingers over the keys as the tune of A Distant Shade Of Green rang out beautifully.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes as she let the melody take her far, far away. She pictured herself in a garden full of blooming roses and her dad smiling down at her. She opened her eyes, a light smile touching her lips. Eriol looked at her, "Feeling better already?" Tomoyo smiled, "Hai. Thank you, Eriol. What's the song called?" "A Distant Shade of Green." Eriol answered.   
  
"Can you teach me the song sometime? It's a very wonderful song." Tomoyo said as Eriol beamed, "No problem."   
  
Tomoyo let out a slight yawn as she rubbed her eyes. Eriol looked at her, "Tired already?" Tomoyo stretched herself, "I guess." Eriol leant over and wiped the remaining tears away before pulling her into his arms, "Sleep then."   
  
Tomoyo nodded as she leant her head against his chest, falling into a slumber. Eriol looked down at the petite form in his arms before smiling, leaning his head gently upon hers, falling into his own dreamworld.  
  
"Oyasumi, Tomoyo-san…"  
  
Tomoyo unconsciously let out an almost unheard whisper…  
  
"Oyasumi, Eriol-san…"  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ha ha! Stay tune! Oooohohohohohohohooho! I like what I'm writing!   
  
R n r!  
Mysterio000 


End file.
